Songfic: Kiss The Girl
by Akal-Saris
Summary: A songfic to 'Kiss the Girl', from 'The Little Mermaid'. A romantic moment between Keitaro and Mutsumi as they drift along in a rowboat together ^_^ Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of the character in it.  I also don't own the song 'Kiss the Girl.'

Quick reader info: Plain text is Keitaro's narrative; **Bold **means its part of the song.  I considered writing this in my usual personal style, but decided not to… I hadn't written in 1st person in a long time.

For maximum enjoyment, I suggest finding the song and playing it while you read…always makes it easier for me to picture anyhow ^_^

I won't ask again, but please review this story!  It really means a lot to me, and I love feedback…comments, suggestions, flames…anything!  Thanks so much!  Enjoy**!  **

**Alan Menken – "The Little Mermaid" – Samuel E. Wright – "Kiss the Girl"**

**Kitsune:  Percussion…**

**Andrew Joshua Talon: Strings…**

**Kentaro: Winds…**

**Akal-Saris:  Words…**

I smile to myself.  Twenty entire minutes into a date, and I haven't been punched once!  I look up from the oars over to Mutsumi.  

**There you see her…   
Sitting there across the way**   
  


Mutsumi's eyes are closed, and she sighs blissfully at the feel of the cool air on her face as I watch.  I hum to myself.  Thank God I finally got to go on a date with such a nice girl…wait!  Did she ever say it was a date?  Is this really a date?

**She don't got a lot to say,**

**But there's something about her…**

 I gulp, suddenly anxious.  I like Mutsumi, but there's always so much going on that I never considered if I really cared for her.  She's cute (and how!), and very nice, but do I …love her?****

**And you don't know why,**

**But you're dying to try,**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

 Mutsumi murmurs and shifts in her seat, her shirt slipping down.  I blush and look away quickly.  She's so unaware of her own body…does she know how easily she makes me crazy?

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her; you know you do   
Possibly she wants you too; there is one way to ask her**

Okay, so I'm attracted to her.  Who wouldn't be?  But are we a good match?  How does she feel about me?****

**It doesn't take a word,**

**Not a single word,**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

 What would she do if I kissed her?  Would she punch me?  Nah.  Cry?  I hope not.  …Would she…. kiss me back?  Maybe…just a little smooch…NO!  Too risky!  

**Sha la la la la la My oh my!**

**Looks like the boy's too shy,**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

Sigh.  What am I doing, thinking of kissing her while she's sleeping?  Maybe I really **am** a pervert.  No matter how cute she is, I can't just kiss her…not until I know how she feels anyways.****

**Sha la la la la la**

**Ain't that sad?  Ain't it a shame?**

**Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl**

 Mutsumi's eyes open, and she looks around her.  After a moment of pleasant incomprehension, she remembers how she got onto the boat.  We float along for several minutes, enjoying the quiet companionship.  She smiles at me and asks if I enjoy being with her.

**Now's your moment   
Floating in a blue lagoon   
Boy you better do it soon**

I nod repeatedly, confirming that yes, I enjoy with her, no I have nothing better to do, and yes I would like to stay here for the rest of my life.

**No time will be better,**

**She don't say a word,  
And she won't say a word, **

**Until you kiss the girl **

Her eyes shine with sweet good nature as she giggles at my antics.  Adjusting her skirt, she shifts over so that she can lean back against my chest.  After shifting so that one of my arms is bracing her head, she closes her eyes again.  Her face is inches away from mine.****

**Sha la la la la la Don't be scared!**

**You got the mood prepared,**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

 Thu-mp!  Thu-mp!  Thu-mp!  Mutsumi opens her eyes and looks up at me questioningly.  I blush and apologize for my heartbeat.

**Sha la la la la la Don't stop now!**

**Don't try to hide it how,**

**You want to kiss the girl**

 She smiles coyly, and says that I always seem so uncomfortable around her, that maybe I am scared of Naru being jealous?  I pause before I answer.  Maybe she's right.  All this time, I've been chasing after Naru.  I've never believed in giving up when something is difficult…but do I like Naru only because she's so difficult?  I know I like Mutsumi, but I've been so obsessed with Naru that I've never thought about how much I enjoy being with Mutsumi.  Even more, she enjoys being with me.  Me.  Nobody else has ever wanted to be with me the way she has.  And I really do like her – her quiet smile, warm eyes, and innocent trust.****

**Sha la la la la la Float along,**

**And listen to the song –**

**The song say kiss the girl!**

 I shake my head once, and tell her the truth – I'm not scared of Naru being jealous about my feelings for her. ****

**Sha la la la la la The music plays,**

**Do what the music says,**

**You got to kiss the girl**

Her eyes widen with surprise and pleasure as she admits that she's liked me since we were kids and made a promise together.  

**You've got to kiss the girl**

I gasp, and ask if she's talking about –

**You wanna kiss the girl**

-Toudai, she finishes for me.  "Our promise together."  She whispers to me.  "Do you remember that promise…?"  Her soft breath tickles my face as she looks up at me.  

**You've got to kiss the girl**

 "We'll achieve our happiness together at Toudai…" She nods.  "And then we kissed…"  

**Go on and kiss the girl…**

I leaned down and gently kissed the beautiful girl of my dreams.

_ And they lived happily ever after… _


End file.
